Unnecessary Censorship
Unnecessary Censorship is a compilation video consisting of footage of the girls saying innocent statements, but a word is censored out to make it seem like what they said was inappropriate. Clips Used Part One Part One was uploaded on August 9th, 2013 and was the 18th video uploaded onto the channel. It uses footage from Surgeon Simulator (#11) up until Barrels (#16) and features all the girls that appeared in those videos, with the exception of Kaylee. Surgeon Simulator #1 *'Amber': You go down, grab- oh, it's not letting me grab his . *'Sydney': Every time I try to pick it up, it like, everywhere. *'Renae': Come on, are you serious? This is so hard. It- just get the out, we don't need that. *'Mariya': Um okay, so... I'm gonna this guy. *'Amber': I'm gonna hit the guy in the face with that little... , there we go. *'Amber': That's kind of an awkward angle, let me like this. *'Amber': It won't even let me grab his ... I wanna pull it out. *'Sydney': I him! It was great. *'Stacy': I'm just rubbing it, like it's... his . *'Amber': Oh look, I'm pulling out his ... er, sick. *'Amber': I think that's his right there. That's what I want, we just need to take it out. *'Sydney': There's so many inside of him, he has like, four in his . So like, I can't get any of them to where I want them to. *'Renae': It only took you twenty minutes to this guy. It could go longer. *'Amber': And I could see his ... and I was like no! it's right there! Unfair Mario #1 *'Mariya': My skills aren't really that great. *'Renae': Mario, you suck , where's Luigi? Maybe I should be him. *'Stacy': I have officially, Mario 77 times. *'Renae': ??? Barrels *'Mariya': I would like Renae to right there. *'Renae': Where'd my go? Unknown *'Sydney': Okay, let's . Aw, I don't like that it doesn't like, scream with me when I anymore. *'Renae': ??? *'Mariya': I just him three times on a row. Part Two Part Two was uploaded on December 12th, 2013 and was the 43rd video uploaded onto the channel. It uses footage from Barrels (#16) up until Unfair Platformer #2 (#42) and features all the girls that appeared in those videos. Barrels *'Sydney': I can't you, you can't me. Curse of the Aztecs *'Andrea': I just got by something... *'Sydney': Get away, get away! He's me. *'Kaylee': The blue that was weird. The monster come and it was like "poof", like that. *'Andrea': Also the in my ear, that was weird. *'Renae': I would advise to with a friend or a dog. Happy Wheels (#1) *'Andrea': Oh... well, you just got by a dinosaur. Outlast (#1) *'Mariya': As much as I like to with you, I really don't to with you, but GirlsPlay is forcing me to with you. Cat Mario (#2) *'Sydney': My fingers are tired... guys does your ever get tired? Amnesia: The Dark Descent (#1) *'Andrea': Maybe its like a monster or giant . *'Andrea': Finally I get to something. Outlast (#2) *'Renae': I it! My mum would be so proud. The Typing of the Dead *'Amber': ten zombies in thirty seconds. *'Amber': Oh . Yes you are very big. *'Amber': ... did you have a growing up? Ok, cause I did. Bewilder House *'Andrea': Yeah, you didn't me. You tried, but you didn't me. *'Mackenzie': Oh! He can't when I'm looking. Unknown *'Sydney': Uh... get in the butt... yeah. *'Renae': Why is he like that? *'Andrea': I just got by something... *'Sydney': My is in the table... out of the table... in the table. *'Sydney': Dude, are you exhausted from waving around your little ? *'Sydney': Big ... Big, big ... is that what they're called? *'Renae': No... are they gonna me? *'Andrea': There's something inside my . *'Renae': Why hello baby. You got some nice booties... yeah, let's yeah... *'Sydney': The was huge! There's no way you can run from that. *'Renae': Oh, why can you just me in the right spot. *'Renae': Could you a little faster? *'Andrea': Oh no, it's the creepy guy. Look at his . *'Renae': Go pet your or something. *'Stacy': Did so well the first time... come on man, let's . Make me ... make me . *'Andrea': Hello , come to mama. *'Renae': I bet you I everyone. *'Andrea': Hello... hello... Ah! I just want to you. *'Mackenzie': Ooh, gets bigger every time I jump on it... woah... Gallery File:Unnecessary Censorship 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Unnecessary Censorship 2.png|Part Two thumbnail Trivia * Part Two was the first video to use TeknoAxe's Nobody's Fool Tonight track that would become the channel's outtro music for many videos. * Unnecessary Censorship was mentioned by Mackenzie in Genital Jousting when she suggested that the editor should censor the swearing in the video. External Links Category:Misc Category:Amber Category:Stacy Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2013 Category:Montage